Ayasaki-ke!
by 2502701
Summary: How does life with a family feels like? For Hayate and Hinagiku, life is never boring that way. It's a life that is not devoid of any challenges, but of course there's nothing they can't overcome. Throw in kids and little sister figure/Mistress Nagi Sanzen'in and big sister figure Maria, it's the Ayasaki family. (Repost)
1. Summer Night Town

**Chapter 1: Summer Night Town**

"Aaah...looks like it will be raining heavily again..." A young policewoman commented when she peered over the window. Another one beside her nods.

"Well, it's a good thing it's almost time to go home. I hope I could reach my apartment before it rains..." Her friend said.

"Before you do that, why don't you two return to your work." A pink-haired woman spoke from behind her desk. The two turned towards her.

"Aah, Ayasaki-senpai, you're too strict...as I expected." One of them replied casually. "It's almost your time to go home as well, right? So cheer up."

"Shh. Senpai is in bad mood this whole day, so don't disturb her!" The other one quickly interjected with a whisper.

"Ooooh...I wonder why...? Men?!"

'I heard you two, you know.' Hinagiku thought. She looked at her desktop calendar. That very date of that day has a big red circle around it.

'Mou, does Hayate-kun really doesn't remember at all? I know how thickheaded he is, but I know he never forget things.'

Yes, Hayate was dense, but he never forgot important dates. The fact that he did not brought up that day's event kind of peeved her.

'At least make a call, idiot.' She thought. Instead, Hayate said he will be very busy with his mistress today.

And thus, Hinagiku found herself longing dearly for that man.

Finally she, lost in thought, absently looked around. Her colleagues were already gone. She then looked at the wall clock; almost eight. No wonder it's quiet, she noticed. Only a handful of officer still remains at that particular room. But as everyone knows, Shinjuku Police Department never sleeps. Officers come and go. She will be one of the latter soon.

"You don't have to overwork yourself, Ayasaki." The gruff voice of the inspector was heard. He was carrying a stack of papers. "It won't be funny if you died because of stress. I can't find someone as good as you. So don't die...yet."

"Yes, sir. I won't." She replied shortly. She wasn't in the mood for chatting, and especially to respond to morbid jokes. The inspector raised an eyebrow, but laughed and went with his way. Hinagiku looked at the window. It was dark, and it was certain that rain will soon fall.

"Gosh, better go home fast..." She decided, and rushed to the ground floor, and past the front door. As she stepped outside, the heavy downpour began.

Hinagiku looked for her umbrella which she had prepared before. It was nowhere to be found. She sighed.

"Great, so I left it at my office.' She groaned at the prospect of going there again. But she had no choice, so she turned back.

But then as she was about to head back inside she felt someone pulling her gently by her right hand before she could do so; a handsome man whose blue hair is tied into a ponytail, and wearing a butler suit. He smiled at her.

"No need for that." He said softly. "I am here."

"Hayate..." Hinagiku replied. She was happy to see him, yet she's also feeling rather angry; so she restrain the urge to run up to him. Hayate himself didn't look bothered by her apparent sourness. Instead, he kept his dopey smile, which irked Hinagiku even more.

"Why are you here?" She asked Hayate coldly; she also noticed Hayate fidgets a bit before replying.

"Umm, I want to take a walk together." He said. "With you."

Hinagiku frowned. It was clear to her that Hayate is hiding something from her. "Where did you want to go? I want to head home, if you don't mind." She said.

Hayate rolled his eyes rather guiltily." Well...um...I need to do an errand for ojou-sama, actually. Then I thought I could use some company."

"Oh." Hinagiku said coldly. Inwardly, her anger boiled slightly higher, jealousy-fueled. 'I knew she's very important to you, but how could you ignore this special day!' She practically screamed inside.

Hayate surely had noticed Hinagiku's displeasure, for he attempted to appease her. Even thought he is still unsure as to why she acted like that.

"Look, actually...I wanted..." Hayate, nervously and carefully began, but his words went unspoken, as he seems to be experiencing difficulty to say it. Hinagiku tapped her feet impatiently, feeling uncomfortable as some people are watching.

"I...Hina, please." That is all he finally managed to say. Hinagiku looked at his pleading puppy eyes, and noticed the sincerity behind it.

"Fine, but don't take too long." She replied; although not overly sweet, it's considerably less harsh, as she had mellowed out a bit. But still, she didn't smile. Hayate noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, let's go then. Can't let our time go to waste by talking here." She said, walking towards him and took a position beside him.

Hayate didn't react too much, but he did smiled a little, a meaningful one, as if everything went according to plan. Now under one umbrella the pair started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hinagiku asked after a period of silence amidst the sound of rain.  
Hayate looked at her and replied, "Chuo. Ginza." He sounded relieved, as he felt that Hinagiku's cold shoulder treatment is gradually dissipating.

"Ginza..." Hinagiku muttered. She had a lot of memories there. "Well, that's weird. I thought Nagi's business would be...like in Akiba or Shinjuku...?" She asked. Hayate was again seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, uh...well, the thing she wanted me to do is in Ginza, you know. Anyway..."

"Nevermind. I don't want to think about it now..." Hinagiku shook her head, and none of them spoke as they went to the train station.

It is still raining when they have gotten out of the train. There are numerous couples like them, sharing umbrellas under the summer night rain. The lights coming from the stores still managed to brighten the air despite the weather.

Still, the uneasy atmosphere between the two lingers.

'No matter what, I won't tell or ask him.'

'No matter what, I won't tell her until it is time.'

Now thinking it was his turn to break the rather awkwardly quiet atmosphere, Hayate decided to speak.

"Been a while, eh, Hina? We used to come here often."

"Yeah." Hinagiku replied, and she looked around. All high class, pricey shops. Only those who are rich or willing to spend extra amount of money will be shopping here. As for herself, she usually only admire things, like some of those dresses on display. But she rather save money for her children's sake, than buying luxury goods. Hayate won't be complaining even though she's only wearing simple dresses.

"Once I asked if you would like one. You refused and said you didn't like it, while in fact you've been staring at it for minutes. You can't hide it really well." Hayate remarked, and laughed.

"Haha." Hinagiku laughed as well, although it's rather dry and humourless. Hayate's smile faltered a bit.

"And then you bought it anyway." Hinagiku replied. "Even though it is expensive."

"Well, I guess it was well-spent, Hina. You looked fabulous in it." Said Hayate dreamily. Hinagiku blushed, but she quickly reminded herself that she was still angry at him.

"And why won't you get closer to me? You will get soaked of we're too far apart." Hayate reminded. As a response Hinagiku scoffed and looked away.

"Sorry." Hinagiku said after a moment. She did moved closer to him, although not intimately closer. The umbrella's large enough, anyway.

"And remember that department store?" Hayate pointed to a building with a large clock on top of it, at the heart of Ginza. "Wako. We used to buy chocolates from that place."

Hinagiku can't help but to smile. "Once every year, for Christmas. You like them, even though you never said it, I knew. You ate them a lot."

"Well...I guess that fact can't be hidden. But why should I keep it as secret?" Hayate replied with amusement. Then he noticed Hinagiku didn't seem to be very amused, but he thought that is still her usual self.

"Oh, your job, Hayate. Don't get Nagi waiting too long." Hinagiku reminded. It didn't took long for him to reply.

"Oh yeah! Well, it happens to be on this very department store. Want to go with me?"

"Umm, I'll be waiting at the ground floor at the lobby, if it's okay. I'm not in the mood for sightseeing."

Hayate looked disappointed, but then he smiled brightly. "Uh...well, I promise it won't take long. Please wait for me, okay."

After they entered the store and Hayate had gone, Hinagiku wandered aimlessly.

'Ten years.' She mused.

Looking at a couple giggling, she noticed a man presenting a ring to his woman. It's just like a proposal, she thought.

"Was it made of glass, I wonder…?" She said, looking at her own wedding ring. It looked like a diamond ring, but in actuality it wasn't.

"It's just glass. I didn't quite understand what the shopkeeper said, but I think it was glass." Hinagiku recalled what a much younger Hayate said to her, on that day, while presenting her the ring.

"And I wonder how old they are." She added, still watching the couple, the woman now crying while embracing the man. She then recalled the memory of her own wedding: the still vivid image of her young self, walking down the aisle in pure white dress, preparing for a new life waiting for her, while the groom, Hayate, awaits.

"So young and restless." Hinagiku remembered Nagi's comment at that time. Hinagiku smiled. Actually, It was her who got the bouquet she threw. It was amusing, she noted. That was ten years ago. Her sister didn't take being beaten to the punch by her own younger sister all to lightly, and jokingly accused her of cheating.

"Ahahaha, what am I thinking?" Hinagiku laughed at herself. "I'm like an old woman, remembering the old days."

But despite that, she admits inwardly that it made her feel somewhat better.

"Excuse us, ma'am. Could you please take our photo? It's our first visit to Tokyo, and we're about return to Hokkaido for..umm…our marriage soon." the woman from before approached her and smiled. She was holding a camera, while her boyfriend was waiting not far apart. Hinagiku smiled back. "Certainly." She replied, while noticing that the woman was no older than her at that time. "You two are such beautiful couple." She commented, while the man and woman moved closer, red-faced, while she took their photos.

"Hayate doesn't like being photographed. He always insisted that he was feeling like he was threatened every time that happens. Ha." Hinagiku thought while returning the camera to the grateful couple. "The few photos we had together were mostly taken by surprise." She thought, remembering those date peepers.

"Are you okay, Hina? You look upset." Hayate said.

Looking at Hayate's worried face, Hinagiku quickly composed herself.

"Umm...I'm just really, really tired." Hinagiku replied, holding her tears with great difficulty.

Hayate frowned briefly, before pulling Hinagiku to his embrace. He then pats her back.

"Don't overdo yourself, dear." He said, filling her with comfort.

"And what about your errands? Are you done with them...?" She asked, remembering about what he's supposed to do.

Hayate scratched the back of his head. "Errand...oh, that...regarding that, I still got one more thing to be done...and afterwards we're finished." He then took Hinagiku's hand. "And...I will have to take you with me." He said firmly; firm and have some sort of eagerness behind it.

Moments later, Hinagiku found herself once again walking with Hayate under the umbrella, throughout another street not unfamiliar to her.

"Hayate, what are we doing? And where are we going?" She finally asked as they reached one end of an old bridge.

"Look around." Hayate said. Hinagiku realized where they are, as soon as she saw the lion stattuetes adorning the bridge, drenched in heavy rain.

"This is...Nihonbashi..." She replied shakily. Hayate nodded, and gently pulled her to come with him to the center of the bridge.

"Hayate...wait..."

"See this?" Hayate pointed down at a symbol etched on the surface of the bridge. "Do you remember?"

"Why...what?" Hinagiku asked; that's all she could manage. "Th-this is the place where you proposed."

"Yes, the Kilometre Zero. I felt that I have to tell you why I choose this place." Hayate explained. Hinagiku nodded weakly, and her head remained low.

"People in the past will travel throughout Japan from Edo, starting from this point...and for me..." Hayate paused and took a breath. "It marks the start of a new journey for me. For us."

Hayate then turned towards Hinagiku, who remained speechless, and then glanced briefly at the ring on her finger.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about, Hina?" He asked. Hinagiku nodded again. Hayate responded by smiling tenderly.

"Then, I have something. For you. Please hold this for a while." Hayate gave her the umbrella and reached for his pocket and took out a small box. A ring box. Hinagiku had her eyes widen in surprise, while Hayate gazed at it and pondered briefly.

"I would never thought—no, I won't dare to think about it—that I would give something like this to anyone ever again. Not since...my parents sold that ring...and what happened between me and A-tan." He finally remarked. "Remember when I told you our wedding rings were made of glass? And not diamonds?"

"I remember." Hinagiku muttered, her heart racing fast.

"And remember when I promised that I will certainly get us the real diamond rings one day?"

"And that one as well."

Hayate then opened the box and took the ring out – a diamond ring, for sure, even though the gem was small, but it was real nonetheless.

"I've saved money for a long time...since I am a man of my words." He said. "And Hina..." He leaned closer. "Happy anniversary." He whispered. "Thank you for everything this past ten years." Hayate continued. "Here...I would never expect it would turned out to be you who received my ring...but I have no regret about it." Hayate moved even closer and took hold of Hinagiku's free hand.

Hinagiku, overwhelmed, felt her tears began to spill without her able to contain it anymore. She even didn't realize she and Hayate started getting drenched by the rain as she accidentally dropped the umbrella when she has to hold the overflowing emotion. Hayate himself didn't seem to mind.

"Well...that's certainly better. Two lovers in the rain doesn't need an umbrella anyway." He commented as he embraced Hinagiku tightly again.

It was quite a spectacle for passersby.

"Hayate." She finally spoke after a moment, though her voice was shaky and shivering. "Hayate."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She said, without looking up and with her face still on his chest. "I've doubted you."

"Oh...you meant...you doubt that I would forget our anniversary? It was ojou-sama's idea to pretend that I forgot...she said it would be more dramatic. But I guess I overdid it...hahaha." Hayate laughed. Hinagiku shook her head and clenched on his sleeve even tighter.

"...stupid Hayate." Hinagiku muttered. Hayate chuckled. "That's not what I'm saying..."

"Now, now...you want me to reassure you again? Remember that day when you asked how important you are to me?" He asked.

"I never saved your life the way Nagi and Athena does." Hinagiku replied.

"Maybe...maybe it isn't true...what is certain is...you did complete my life. And that's also important." Hayate said. "Sounds very cheesy, you said before..."

"But very sincere." Hinagiku added, and she too laughed a little.

"You are worth dying for." Hayate whispered.

"That goes for everyone, right?"

"Not only that...Worth running into hell and back. And if I have to do it twice, I'll do it three times, even."

"Okay, stop it..." Hinagiku laughed, this time heartily. "You are making me embarrassed."

"Are you cold?" Hayate asked, remembering how wet they are now.

"No...not at all." Hinagiku replied.

"Me neither." Hayate said. Then both of them laughed together.

"Now, give me your finger so I could take that old ring and put this new one on." Hayate finally said. "I had mine as well, of course."

Hinagiku shook her head.

"It's beautiful, and your hard work makes it even more prettier..." Hinagiku stroked the ring on her finger. "But I can't throw so many memories away just like that."

Hayate smiled with understanding. "It...it's okay. What matters most is that I'm finally able to fulfill my promise...and that I could tell you this." He leaned in and kissed her in the cheek.

"Well, I guess we should head back." Hinagiku said, as the rain keeps going and they're still wet.

"Well, the kids are at ojou-sama's place, and ojou-sama said everyone already threw a party in our honor. Without us." Hayate replied. "Better head back quick, since I'm worried that both of them are pestering ojou-sama right now. And besides, they have to go to sleep really soon. And we are also very wet."

"Okay, okay."

"..Say, what errand did she told you to do?" Hinagiku asked as they head back, under the umbrella again this time, even though they're already wet.

"Errand? Get Hinagiku an anniversary gift with your savings. That's what she told me to do when I told her my story, hahahaha."

"That Nagi...that reminds me, too...what she told me at the wedding..."

"Oh...yeah...you've told me before. That's very sweet of her; I never thought she would think of me that way..." Hayate dreamily recalled. "Of course she must be expecting you not to tell anyone else."

"Please keep Hayate happy; he's like a family to me, like my own brother. And I want to see him happy. But don't tell him I said that!" Hinagiku recounted. "But I sort of slipped." She looked at Hayate and smiled playfully.

"So...are you happy?" Hinagiku asked. Hayate pulled her closer to him, and held her tight as they walked.

"That's a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Hayate winked, and both of them laughed as they walked through the rain, leaving the old Nihonbashi bridge at that summer night.

* * *

**So, yeah. I wanted to start over, but then I decided to make a few tweaks only and then repost it.**

**I'm very, very sorry lol**


	2. A Night to Remember

Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

"Aaaah, home sweet home; it feels great to finally be here again."

Hayate made a stretching movement, as if he has just been freed from a great burden. Behind him Hinagiku also entered the house; she saw Hayate and his dopey smile, and she can't help but to smile a little at it.

To him, weekends are his official time-off, although he was reluctant at first when Nagi offered it to him, but her fiery insistence finally got him to relent. And Hinagiku always make sure that he arrive at home, by personally picking him up every evening if she is free.

"But really, Hina, next time you don't need to pick me up. I'm serious." Hayate turned to Hinagiku, who is still in her uniform, and he caught her smiling. "...and why are you smiling?"

Hinagiku coughed. "First, tell me why I don't need to pick you up. I already devoted my free time for it. Or maybe you wanted to tell me that you didn't like it?" She asked, glaring.

And like what she expected, Hayate cowered. "No-No! It's not like that; I love the fact that you took all the trouble to see me every Saturday evening and all, when you can; that's why I don't want to give you more trouble. Ye-yeah! That's why."

Looking at how red-faced he is, Hinagiku felt a little pity, and she softened and smiled again. Hayate looked relieved and blissful the moment she did that.

"That's sweet of you, but I think you have other reason, no?" Hinagiku asked.

Hayate looked even more embarrassed; he fiddled with his fingers and looked down, avoiding any eye contact. To Hinagiku he looked like a child who is inflicted with guilt, and this isn't the first time she saw him looking like that.

"We-well...you see...I...you know, if you keep on picking me up...I'll end up looking like a schoolboy...or even kindergartener. Can't you see ojou-sama's face whenever she is watching us leaving? She looked like as if she was looking at a kid and his mother, and she actually tried hard to hold a laugh. So yeah, that's the other reason."

Hinagiku moved forward, very close to Hayate, and she puts her arms around his neck, and she removed the bows that are keeping his long hair in a ponytail. The loose blue hair instantly spread freely, and she could feel them on her arms.

"You know...I don't mind playing mommy for you. Maybe you should try to be familiar with it." She said.

"You as my mom...Oh...ok. Let me try, then." Hayate said as he too wrapped his arms around Hinagiku.

"What's for dinner, mommy?" He asked. Hinagiku looked at him only to find that he really did actually puts on a puppy-dog eyes and tried to sound like a child on purpose, although in her opinion it made him look ridiculous.

"What...?

That was her only reaction; she was taken aback, but at the same time she wanted, really strongly, to laugh. Meanwhile Hayate hugged her even tighter.

"I love you so much, mommy! Mommy is so pretty." He said again, and Hinagiku decided to stop this once and for all. It's starting to get embarrassing.

"Okay, okay, stop it, seriously." Pretending to be annoyed, Hinagiku replied and pushed him away gently. "You don't have to take everything I said so seriously, you know; especially when you have to humiliate yourself doing it." She scolded. But even though she sounds annoyed at his antics, in reality she was amused. But of course she won't admit it easily.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that if I didn't listen to you, you'll be mad at me! And that is something I don't want to happen." Hayate said apologetically and waited for her reaction.

"Well, try to tell the difference next time!" Hinagiku said tiredly. "You are well over 30, geez..."

"Alright, alright...now let's find those two." He replied and turned towards a door, only to see it thrown open really hard, with a blue-haired little girl rushing towards him and then tackled him.

"It's papa! He came back!" The little girl shouted as she hugged Hayate tightly.

"Ka-Kasumi...I...Ca-can't breathe..." Hayate gasped. The little girl seemed alarmed and she immediately broke away from him.

"Waaah! Sorry! Sorry!" She cried.

Hayate smiled and said, "just kidding." as he pats the girl's head. "Aww, papa! I hate you!" The girl hit him in the stomach as a response.

"Ouch! You...you're really strong, aren't you..." Hayate said as he whimpered in pain. The girl pouted and ran to Hinagiku who hoists her into the air, with her giggling happily.

Hayate watched the two with indescribable happiness on his part.

"Really, they're a part of my good fortune" He said to himself as he tied his hair back and remembering about his past misfortunes.

"Where's Arashi?" Hinagiku asked as she puts Kasumi down. "It's late...and I haven't seen him."

"I'm here..." A blue-haired boy emerged from his room which is located at the end of the hallway, looking tired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"I told you already, haven't I? Oversleeping is not good for you." Hinagiku said.

"Sorry mom, it's just I'm really tired because of school...and then today..." He motioned Hinagiku to lean closer to him and he whispered into her ears, "...I had a terrible bad dream."

Hinagiku nodded after she saw her son, realizing he was kind of sweaty and anxious. "Oh...I see...I understand." She said. "Don't worry about it." She said as she hugged the boy.

"Onii-chan got a bad dream! And he's scared! Hahahaha!" Kasumi suddenly appeared between the two and laughed at her brother.

"I'm not! And don't you ever eavesdrop again, you twit!" Arashi growled at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" She said repeatedly, which served to further his annoyance.

"Wait a minute! I don't want to hear that from someone who always asked to be accompanied to the bathroom every night!" Arashi pointed at the girl.

"Nahnahnah! Kasumi is a girl, so it is natural!" She replied defiantly.

Hinagiku took a deep breath, and gave a short sigh; but like before, it was more out of contentment rather than irritation. Watching her kids bickering is one of her greatest joy; the other is watching them fooling around Hayate.

One thing that perplexed her was the fact that none of the two inherits her pink hair; both of them are blue-haired, although she was glad that her son doesn't have pink hair. The boy got his father's hair, but his eyes were like hers, while her daughter has her hair, but she got Hayate's gentle eyes.

"Hey, no greeting for me, Arashi?" Hayate interjected, and the argument instantly were cut short. Arashi looked at Hayate, and he realized he was too caught up in the argument with his sister to actually recognize that his father was there all along.

"Uh...hi dad! Long time no see!" He said, somewhat ashamed and guilty.

"Hahaha, why so tense? I'm not mad at you." Hayate replied gently.

"Oh yeah, what's for dinner, mom?" Arashi turned to Hinagiku, who suddenly developed an expression suspiciously akin to horrified.

"Oh goodness. Thanks to all these ruckus I forgot to prepare one." She said, mentally berating herself.

"Well then...I guess it's my turn to save the day...I mean prepare dinner." Hayate cuts in as he opened his butler coat off and set it aside.

"But it's my turn to prepare dinner!" Hinagiku quickly said, and Hayate knew that this probably going to turn into a long debate.

"Why, dear, I could do it as good as you too, right...and besides, why are you making that as a rule anyway. And one thing, I looked at you and I think you're more tired than usual today. " Hayate said in the most flattering tone he could manage; no one would want to attract Hinagiku's unnecessary anger

"How about working together?" Kasumi suggested out of the blue. "Mama and papa can make it faster if they do It together. You have done it before...right...?"

"To-together?" Hinagiku repeated, as if she didn't heard it properly. Kasumi nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Together! You and papa!" She said. Hinagiku still looked hesitant, and Hayate looked amused.

"But it's...embarrassing. And no, I never did it before..." Hinagiku said. Kasumi doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Papa told me about it some time ago..." She said. Hinagiku briefly glared at Hayate.

"Okay, okay, but it was a long time ago. And it was embarrassing!" She finally said.

"I don't get it. It shouldn't be like that. If you love each other, I meant." Kasumi replied stubbornly. Hinagiku looked at Hayate helplessly, but he didn't say anything.

Hinagiku looked back at Kasumi, who still looked expectant. And she then felt Hayate embracing her from behind.

"I knew it, Hina, you refused because you don't want to trouble me, right?" He whispered into her ears. Hinagiku nodded weakly. "But come on...it would be fun." He said again, but Hinagiku shook her head, still determined to refuse.

"Just think of it like a cooking contest. Mom doesn't like to back away from any challenge, and dad doesn't like to stay idle, right? So what's to lose?" Arashi interjected. "Or you two can settle it in the easiest way I know...Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon? Haha, no way!" Hayate said with a wink. "It's for kids."

"Cooking contest, huh?" Hinagiku muttered as she considers that option. "Well, if I think of it that...then..."

Hayate smiled and whispered again, "What if I challenge you now?"

Hinagiku looked back to him and replied, "Accepted."

"Okay then, off you two go!" Arashi and Kasumi pushed both their parents toward the kitchen.

Now inside the kitchen, Hayate took a quick look around; he rarely used the room, and he enjoyed looking at it everytime he got the chance to. Its size, the way the appliances were arranged by Hinagiku, and the overall atmosphere keeps on reminding him of one particular event from the past.

He then glanced at Hinagiku who was putting her apron on. She also served as a reminder to that; the way she puts it on, the way she took her utensils, it was almost exactly the same, except that now they were older.

Hinagiku seemed to notice, and she asked, somewhat annoyedly, "what? Are you not going to prepare anything?"

Hayate smiled. "Well...can I ask?" He said.

Hinagiku looked on with confusion. "Okay...what do you want to ask?"

"What's your favorite food?

"Curry. And hamburgers." She replied with a smile, not embarrassment.

"Haha, your taste was unexpectedly boyish."

"I know."

"Well then, let's start!" Hayate pointed at the pile of ingredients that he already set up on the pantry, without Hinagiku knowing.

"Wait-wait a minute; just when did you gather all of these?" Asked the perplexed Hinagiku. As a response, Hayate gave her a meaningful smile. "That's because I'm a butler of the Sanzenin." He said. "It goes without saying that I have to be able to do this kind of thing." He finished his sentence with a wink.

Hinagiku laughed. "It seems the butler of the Sanzenin is capable of bewildering people only." She said. She then examined the ingredients, and she came to noticed they were the ingredients for hamburgers and curries. Curry powder, mincemeat, onions, potatoes, eggs, and the like.

"You...are yo-I mean we- going to cook these?" She asked as she turned towards Hayate.

"Of course, Hina. You cook the curry, and I cook the hamburgers, and we let the kids judge."

"But why hamburgers and curry?" She asked, although whatever his reply is doesn't actually matter.

"Well. Curry and hamburger are simple dishes with deep meanings." Hayate replied earnestly. "Well, I mean, they are kids and kids are kids afterall."

Hinagiku frowned. Definitely not a serious answer, she thought, despite Hayate's solemn expression trying to say otherwise. "So what are the deep meanings of curry and hamburgers, I wonder, darling?" She asked sweetly, and Hayate felt a tingling on his spine.

"Err...well. You do know that curries and hamburgers are not difficult to prepare." Hayate began replying. "But the taste is great."

"And?"

"Basically they represent those things that looked simple on the surface but are actually great inside." Hayate concluded, and he stared at Hinagiku expectantly.

Hinagiku gave a small laugh. "Just like you." She puts her hand on Hayate's cheek before lightly caressing it.

"Come on...you know I'm weak to that!" Hayate chuckled as he caught her hand. He then leans in and whispered, "And by the way, I noticed that we are starting to run out of groceries..."

Hinagiku chuckled as well as she took her hands off his cheek. "Duly noted." She said.

"Well then, let's not delay any further." Hayate said, taking a knife with him and then he started chopping vegetables. Hinagiku herself grated the onions at amazing speed before proceeding to crack some eggs and adding all of them to the minced meat.

Looking at her working Hayate's mind drifted; he remembered glancing at her at that time, and how he thought on how pretty she was at that time, with that hardworking look on her and all.

"Wow. You are really good at cutting onions." Hayate commented teasingly. "Remember that, Hina?"

"Ssst, silence, you fool, you're ruining my concentration." She replied without looking away from her meat mixture. Hayate laughed, and Hinagiku followed seconds later. It was a good time, both thought.

"Of course I remembered." She said. "So, could you pass me the carrot, Hayate?"

"Mom and dad sure took a long time there." Arashi commented after hearing his stomach growled for the third time.

"Onii-chan, don't you get it? Mama and papa are clearly being lovey-dovey there!" Kasumi replied. Arashi noticed she had a dreamy, blissful look on her face.

"I thought they are going to have a cooking competition or something?" He said, shrugging.

"Onii-chan, you are really stupid." Said Kasumi bluntly.

"What?" He retorted. "Yes! Stupid! Mama and papa really like each other, so it shouldn't be surprising!" The little girl pointed at her brother.

"Ho-hold on. How do I suppose to know those kind of things? More importantly, how did you? Aren't you too young for that?!"

"Age is just a number, onii-chan." Kasumi smirked deviously. "And besides, we're just a year apart anyway..."

"That didn't answer my question!" Said Arashi.

"Figure it out yourself, baka-onii-chan!" Kasumi stuck out her tongue. "If you keep being like this, 'she' will be tired of you pretty soon!"

"You snotty brat!" Arashi muttered under his breath, his face red. "Don't use her to humiliate me."

"Ohohoho, you got embarrassed, onii-chan?" Kasumi said smugly, since she felt she has gained the upper hand, although her brother rarely got those anyway.

Before he could reply, Hayate appeared from the kitchen, bringing with him a pot of steaming curry. Hinagiku followed closely behind with a tray of hamburger patties. Both of them looked rather happy with each other, nothing like two competing rivals.

The presence of both their parents causes both children to cease their bickering. Hinagiku and Hayate put down their dishes in turns and turned toward their children.

"You two aren't fighting, I hope." Hinagiku spoke first, although it wasn't harsh in tone, it still quite intimidating. "Uh, no. we aren't fighting." Arashi took his sister's hand. "Right, Kasumi?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah, mama, we aren't fighting at all." Kasumi concurred. Hinagiku looked at both of them suspiciously. "Okay, okay, never mind that. Why don't we eat now?" Hayate said, effectively defusing the situation, and he quickly took a seat. During the whole time he was busy setting the dishes on the plate unnoticed.

Hinagiku sighed as she too took a seat, but her gaze was still on the two. To Hayate, it's just one of her ways of playing with her children, but to the terrified children, she seemingly could see deep into their souls and minds.

"Well, take a seat." Hayate said, and after looking at each other briefly the two siblings complied.

"Feel free to comment on the taste and tell us whose cooking is better." Hayate said with a smile as he gave another meaningful look to Hinagiku

"But don't make it like a cooking manga." Hinagiku chimed in, also with a smile, and both laughed a little again. Both kids looked at their parents questioningly, but only for a moment, before taking a quick bite.

"Frankly, I can't tell." Arashi said after he took a bite. "Yeah. Both are just too good!" Kasumi followed.

Hayate shrugged. "I don't think your mother will be satisfied with that…." He said casually. "Her competitive spirit is too high."

"Indeed; kids, decide. Now." Hinagiku demanded.

Arashi nearly choked on his hamburgers, while Kasumi turned red. Both quickly looked at each other again, formulating plans silently.

"Umm, you know, both of us can't decide with just one bite!" Arashi said rather hastily, followed by Kasumi nodding her head vigorously.

"Well then, take your time!" Hayate said. "We still got plenty if you want some more." Hinagiku also said.

"O-okay." Arashi said with uncertainty. Kasumi herself quickly took another bite after one another.

Glancing at their parents, Arashi and Kasumi noticed that they have begun eating. Arashi saw Hayate and Hinagiku take turns feeding each other, and he looked away with a blush.

The dinner ends uneventful; and neither Kasumi and Arashi are able to decide who is better at cooking. Hayate and Hinagiku briefly looked at each other, and then turned towards the two.

"So have you two decided?" Hinagiku asked. Arashi looked uneasy at her question. Kasumi elbowed him, signaling him to answer.

"Well..." He began, nervously. "I still think both of you are equally good." Hinagiku doesn't look too satisfied at his answer, so he quickly followed with a weak "sorry."

"Ahahaha, actually both of us are not going to be angry just because you two can't decide a winner." Hayate said as he rose from his seat and put his hands on Hinagiku's shoulder.

"But what about the competition?" Arashi asked. Hinagiku looked up to Hayate and both said, "what competition?"

"I knew it!" Kasumi chipped in. "Mama and papa were too busy enjoying themselves!"

"Wha-what! We are not!" Hinagiku denied.

"Then what took you two so long?" Kasumi demanded. Hinagiku pondered quickly.

"Th-that's because your father is fooling around! It wasn't that enjoyable!" Hinagiku replied. The blush in her face intensified to such an extent that it looked like it could burn anyone who touches it. Hayate looked at her with a mixture of worry and glee.

"Whoa, Hina; are you okay?" He said, putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm...okay." She said, brushing Hayate's hand off gently.

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Mama is so tsundere!" Again she spoke bluntly, prompting a shocked reaction from everyone present, including Hayate.

"Wait a minute..." Hinagiku finally said after she apparently recovered from her shock. "Whe-where did you learn that word?" She asked.

Kasumi pointed towards Hayate. "Papa said that." She replied.

"Ha-ya-te." Hinagiku abruptly turned to Hayate, who suddenly seemed to shrink in horror while Arashi and Kasumi looked in awe over how scary she can be.

"So...sorry! I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "I wasn't thinking at that time! I swear!" He said repeatedly. Hinagiku turned away from Hayate and took a very deep breath.

"Hina."

Hayate, racked with guilt, called out to her. Hinagiku then turned to Hayate again, after a brief silence.

"It's okay now." She said, her smile filled Hayate with relief as she patted his head like a mother to her son.

"Mom is really the mom for everyone." Arashi commented quietly, to which Kasumi nodded as an agreement.

"Ah, I guess I better prepare the tea." Hinagiku said, and she walked to the kitchen.

"Papa, your smile is getting wider." Kasumi, who noticed Hayate seemed to perk up as Hinagiku mentioned about tea, said to him.

"Well, it's because I just remembered something." Hayate said, and then he rose and went into the kitchen as well. "And also, there's something I have to do!" He added.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku has just finished making the tea and she was about to put the lid on the kettle when she felt a hand landing on top of her hand that is holding the lid, and another on her shoulder.

"Hayate? What are you doing?" Hinagiku asked; Hayate gently pushed her hand down, setting the lid on the kettle.

"Sorry. It's just my uncontrollable attraction towards you." He replied, and looking at him from the corner of her eyes Hinagiku caught a glimpse of his affectionate gaze.

"Hayate..." She muttered, and she took hold of his hand that is resting on her shoulder. Her hand, as Hayate thought, wasn't as soft as many people would expect. Instead, it was somewhat rough; the hand of someone who is working hard and dilligent. And to him, it was the best.

"Well, let's go back to the kids; they're probably waiting for us." Hayate suggested. Hinagiku gave him a curt nod, and both of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Here's the tea...huh? Where are you two going?" Hinagiku asked when she saw the two are preparing to leave; even though it actually looked like it was only Kasumi who was preparing to leave, and Arashi was merely being dragged along.

"Kasumi asked me to play with her." Arashi said. "Sorry, mama, but I don't want tea right now!" Kasumi chimed in. "So bye!"

Hayate and Hinagiku watched until both of them were gone from sight. Then both of them each took a seat, all at the same time, and with the same pace.

Hinagiku poured Hayate a cup, and then one for herself. "Ahh, we can't let this go to waste." She said.

"Hey, we can reheat them anytime." Hayate said after some sip. Hinagiku did the same, and in no time both their cups has been emptied, and Hinagiku poured another.

Hayate took yet another sip from his cup. Hinagiku noticed that he suddenly appears to be deep in thought.

"And what's with the seriousness of all sudden?" Hinagiku asked softly. "You seemed troubled."

Scratching his not itching head, Hayate replied, "hmm, watching Arashi and Kasumi today, I suddenly realized...it's great to have a family."

Hinagiku blinked and blushed. "Just now? Is that all?" She asked.

"We got married at such a young age." Said Hayate.

"True, but it isn't really bad, is it?" Hinagiku asked again, and she stared at Hayate, straight into his eyes.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm really thankful for it. But you see, what's bothering me is ojou-sama." Hayate said.

"Nagi? What's wrong with her?" Asked the curious and slightly worried Hinagiku.

Hayate sighed before he replied. "You see, ojou-sama is already over 25. She already passed the normal age for marriage, yet she's still unmarried."

Hinagiku understood his sincere concern. Woman who are past 25 yet still unmarried are often end up being talked behind their backs. And since Nagi is very well-known, it's worse than that.

"Ojou-sama always turns down any potential suitors, and now perhaps they're starting to become afraid of her." Hayate continued. "I'm just worried that she will be a victim to some unpleasant rumours if she keeps it up. I asked her if she has been heartbroken before and she hit me."

"So Nagi is still single?" Hinagiku asked. Hayate considered for a while, and shook his head.

"Well...there's Kazuki-san, which has gotten close to her in their college days - and until now, actually." He said. "But frankly, I don't know what ojou-sama think of him."

"Kazuki...Ayumu's brother...hey, if you ask yourself, Hayate, what do you think of him?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, he could really understand ojou-sama, sometimes even better than myself. And he is willing to go great lengths just to make her happy."

"I see." Hinagiku smiled. "Hey, Hayate." She said.

"Yes?" Hayate turned to her. "What is it?"

"If you're really the butler of the Sanzenin, maybe then it is your job to help her." Hinagiku said, her voice firm and sounded more like a command than an advice.

"M-me? Bu-but that's..come on, how could I become a love advisor when it took me that long to realize my own feelings?!."

"Trust me, you're more than capable of doing that." Hinagiku brushed his doubts aside. "It's a butler's job to make his mistress a better person. You have done it before..." She paused. "...And you will do it again."

Hayate, upon hearing the words, felt himself filled with renewed conviction. "Thank you, Hina." He said. "I'll try it."

"And while we're talking, the tea has become cold." Hinagiku looked at her cup, and she set it aside.

"What do you know, it's true." Hayate said as he put his cup aside as well, not without regret.

"And it's quite late." Hinagiku looked at the clock; it's exactly fifteen minutes to eight.

"Wow. True. Time really flies, aren't they?" Hayate replied. Then there was a brief silence.

"Well, then I'm going to take a bath."

Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other upon realizing that both of them had stood up and said that at the same time.

"Umm, ah, it seems we are thinking alike at this matter, eh, Hayate." Hinagiku said, as another blush emerged on her cheeks.

"Well, uh...you're right." Hayate replied, and he also blushed.

"Umm...so...you want to go first?" Hinagiku offered. Hayate shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, you can go first." Hayate declined.

"But it's okay, don't worry about me."

"Ladies should always go first."

At this point, Hinagiku realized that both of them are just being stubborn at this matter, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Hayate is quite stubborn when it comes to other people 's well-being.

There's a little idea slipping on her mind, even though she was quick to label it as really embarrassing, and caused her blush to grew redder. But it persistently pushed her, when she tried to dismiss it.

Taking a deep breath again, Hinagiku took her apron off, and then the bow holding her hair.

"Come with me, Hayate."

Hayate gulped. "Wh-what do you me-mean, Hina?"

Hinagiku didn't reply immediately; instead she took his hand. "I said, come with me." She said, while holding Hayate's trembling hand.

Looking at her blushing face, who looked back at him squarely, Hayate suddenly understand. Part of him wants to stay, but the greater part of him told him to comply.

Really, he thought. He got no choice.

"I understand." He said with a warm smile, and he received an equally warm smile as the result. "Kind of reminds me of that day...again." He added.

"Don't you dare bringing that up now; I can't stand any more embarrassment." Hinagiku half-glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Hayate said as he let Hinagiku lead him out of the dining room, hand in hand.


	3. The Storm

"Arashi, Your footwork still needs some practice." Hinagiku said after she delivered the finishing blow to her son, who's now rubbing his aching forehead. The dojo, where she volunteered as an instructor was full of students practicing, and they paid no heed to her nor her son.

"Ugh...you see, mom, I don't see any point on doing this practice anymore." The blue-haired boy, who greatly resembled his father only with much more aggresive eyes said, as he threw the shinai away. "It's tiring, and you keep on criticizing me."

Hinagiku felt a little ticked; her own son was supposed to inherit her fighting spirit, she thought. And this boy have not even a fraction of it. But she managed to compose herself anyway.

"Don't you want to be strong?" Hinagiku asked. Arashi fell silent.

"I do." He finally said. "But it seems I can't. I can't even beat you even though I knew you was clearly holding back." He added quietly.

"Arashi Ayasaki! I did not remember raising you as a quitter!" Hinagiku retorted. "Now stand up, and get your shinai back!" Her voice was loud, and actually it was louder than the other students battle cry that they can't help but to look at this particular woman, who looked a bit frustrated.

The murmurings that occurred afterward between them unnerved the boy even more. "No way...I don't want to do this anymore!" He finally said, equally loud. "I don't care about being strong anymore! I'm outta here! Go find someone else for you to dictate!" And with that, he rushed out of the building, past the other students who looked around in confusion.

Hinagiku sighed. Deep down, she wasn't only tired, but also very sad. " Go back to practice!" She glared at the still murmuring students, who quickly scrambled back into their initial position, exactly the same position they had before.

Unknown to her, all of them collectively felt sorry for her.

Hinagiku retreated into a corner, and watched the boys and girls, once again filling the hall with loud battle cry as they clashed blades.

"Are you okay, dear?" Hinagiku heard a gentle voice calling, followed by a light caressing on her shoulders. She turned and saw the smiling face of Hayate.

"...Do I look okay to you?" She replied grimly. Hayate seemed to be slightly taken aback, but his smile didn't falter one bit; in fact, it seems to widen.

"Haha, guess it's just a rhetorical question then..." He said. His cheerfulness was really contrasting with her frustration, and Hinagiku felt annoyed because of it. "Mind telling me about it, though...?" He asked afterward.

"Well...it's about Arashi." Hinagiku replied hesitantly, as she was certain. it would make her look weak.

"Wait, tell me no further..." Hayate cut in. "Let's see...it must be about practice. He refused to practice and ran away because you're so strict and harsh." Hayate concluded. "Am I sharp, dear?"

Hinagiku twitched. "You don't have to say it bluntly, dummy." She poked Hayate's forehead, hard. Hayate winced for a moment, but then he faced Hinagiku again, and he still smiles.

"Hey, don't be sad anymore. It's not good for you." Hayate embraced her.

"I just don't know what to do..." Hinagiku whispered as she returned his embrace. "And I'm not sad!"

"Okay, maybe you're just frustrated." Hayate corrected himself.

"Really, that stubborn kid..." Hinagiku murmured. "I wish he would listen..."

"Well, he's just like you...bold and stubborn." Hayate said as they parted. Hinagiku glared at him. Gulping a bit, Hayate quickly said, "but you know, it's just natural."

"What's so natural?" Hinagiku demanded.

"You can't tell a storm where it should go."

"Stupid kendo lesson." Arashi mumbled repeatedly as he wander aimlessly around the city. "I can't go back for the time being, or mom will be very mad." In an attempt to pass the time and shake his guilt off, he decided to take a walk around the shopping center.

"Arashi-kun?"

Arashi stopped walking and turned around. The one who called him was a beautiful woman in a maid uniform. She was smiling at him.

"Aunt Maria!" He said, returning the smile. "Hello!"

"Hi, Arashi-chan." From behind Maria emerged a little girl. She looked just like Maria, but her hair was silver instead of brown and not tied up; and she doesn't wear any maid uniform. "A nice day, isn't it..."

"Hi, Alicia." Arashi replied. Looking at Maria, he thought how different the atmosphere she was carrying with her was compared to his own mother. She's always gentle and refined.

"Arashi-kun, that outfit..." Arashi saw Maria pointing at his body. Looking down, he realized that he is still wearing his kendo uniform. "Well...yeah...that's..." He fumbled in embarrassment.

"Are you running away from practice?" Alicia interjected. "Seems it was the most plausible answer."

"Ssshhh, Alicia, that wasn't nice." Maria reprimanded. "Well, I won't press you for details...Oh, by the way, why don't you two go and take a walk together; I need to do some shopping and catch up with Nagi. She was looking for ideas around here..."

"What about dad? He isn't coming with you?"

"He did, but he asked for a brief time-off." Maria replied. "But he will return here shortly, I think."

"Well then, Arashi-chan! Since mom doesn't want us around here, let's go!" Alicia took the boy's hand and pulled him away. Maria watched as the boy struggled to broke free and her daughter laughing merrily, and shook her head.

"Really reminds me of those two sometimes..." She mumbled.

"When is the last time we take a walk together, Arashi-chan?" Alicia asked as the two were walking together at a much more uniformed pace; her voice and face were seemingly filled with nostalgia. "Seems it was a long time ago, no?"

"If I'm not mistaken, a few days ago." Arashi replied nonchalantly. She looked surprised - or at least she pretends to be - and said, "really? Silly me."

"Yeah..." He replied, seemingly uninterested.

Looking at the boy, Alicia asked,"you're in a bad mood, no?"

He responded with a weak nod.

"Ooh, I thought so. Here, come with me." She said. She then took him to an ice cream vendor.

"Nothing like a big serving of ice cream to put a sunshine on a cloudy heart!" Alicia said brightly as she hands the chocolate ice cream to the boy.

"But...I didn't bring any money with me..." He said hesitantly, while blushing heavily.

Seeing him blushing, she seemed to be even more eager on giving the ice cream.

"It's okay; I already paid for it!" She said. Seeing her like that, coupled with what she said, he had no other choice but to accept.

"Haah, I'm such a useless person..." He muttered. "What's that?" Alicia asked as she too eats her ice cream.

"Nothing; it's just that I...I don't think it would be appropriate if a girl treats a boy."

Alicia stopped eating, and she gave Arashi a light smack on his head. "Don"t say that." She said.

"Ouch! That hurts" He retorted; although it was more because of embarrassment rather than pain.

"Oh Arashi-chan, you are so old-fashioned!" Alicia said.

"Papa said it was okay for girls to give treats to boys they like. That's why we have valentines." Alicia said.

And Arashi felt his blush deepening.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Alicia blinked. "Did I said something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"No-nothing. Nevermind!"

"Nothing? Okay then." She replied. "Oh, why are you so gloomy today, Arashi-chan?"

Arashi sighed. "It seems, no matter what I do, it always ended up wrong." He said heavily. "And mom always got angry at me because of it. Oh yeah, I always screwed up at practice."

"Is this why you ran away today?" Alicia asked.

"Haah...yeah. Mom got mad at me again; and if I go home I don't think I can survive her wrath. I'm such a screw-up. I want to become strong like her, but I failed at it."

"Why do you want to become strong, Arashi-chan?"

"...Well...I want to protect those who are dear to me. Hey, it sounds corny, huh, Alicia? I want to be like mom and dad, they're always ready to protect each other and others as well."

"Corny? Maybe...but hey, it's admirable." She replied reassuringly.

"Do you think I can really do it?" He asked doubtfully. Alicia pondered briefly.

"You already did, remember? You always did, in fact. The bullies, those stray dogs, etc, etc." She replied.

"Huh? Am I really? I did all of those?"

"Yes, Arashi-chan; and the fact that you forgot shows how selfless you are. Isn't that a heroic quality?" She added. "You're not so different from auntie and uncle after all!"

Arashi fell silent for a moment, his head down; when he looked up again, to her relief, he seemed to be more confident.

"All right! I don't know why, but I felt I haven't tried hard enough! Maybe first I just have to train my head to stand mom's kendo strikes, but one day I'm going to surpass her!" He said, almost like shouting. Alicia giggled as a response.

"Silly Arashi-chan. You are already a hard-head, you know."

For the time being, the two children pass the time by watching the crowd, seated on a bench. The crowd was increasing in numbers as time passes, but they offered little variety. It wasn't long before Arashi got bored. Looking at Alicia, it was apparent that she was bored as well.

"Let's go, Arashi-chan. I think I'm bored sitting here..." She said. Without hesitation Arashi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should head back to where auntie Maria is." He said after they got off the bench.

"Back to mom, huh...well, I guess she had finished shopping already...okay then!"

So the two of them were walking together again, back to where Maria is. Alicia insisted on holding his hand, and it goes without saying that he blushed again. Alicia herself didn't seem to be bothered at all, in contrast.

"He-hey. Do we have to hold hands like thi-this?" He asked.

"Look at all these crowds." She replied. "If you don't to be lost in them, we got to stick together."

"Oh really? I don't think that was possible." He said. Alicia then let go of his hands; she walked a few steps forward, and turned back. "Then try find your own way without me." She smiled mischievously before walking away.

"She's fast. Hey! Wait for me!" Arashi quickly took off as he realized that the girl has gone from sight. And turns out he indeed got lost in the crowd. After a few moments navigating with considerable difficulty and much bumping, he finally reach a place with much less people. But his troubles aren't over yet.

"Brat!"

Arashi stopped walking. That voice, rough and unpleasant, can't mean well. It must be belonged to a typical bullies and goons from animes.

"Great." He muttered. Turning back, he saw a really muscular guy, bald and very unfriendly-looking.

"You just stepped on my foot, brat!" He said, as he approached him, followed by two lackeys. "Ya think with that fancy outfit you can do anything, huh!"

"He-hey. That was an accident. I'm sorry." Arashi said, his face began to be covered in cold sweat. 'Ugh, why we always got bullying scenario?' He thought. No one noticed he was being terrorized by three goons; and soon the leader of the gang grabbed him by the collar.

"Hahahaha! You should kiss my feet if you want me to forgive you; and I don't guarantee that even if you did!" The leader said, and he threw Arashi to the ground.

"Kiss your feet? I rather die than kiss your filthy feet, idiot! Mom always taught me to keep my own honor!" He blurted out without thinking. The gang laughed.

"That's a silly talk! Honor is meaningless; if you have power, brat!" The leader said, and he hit the boy in the head.

"Now, kiss my feet, or I'll break every bone on your body." The leader lifted the boy's head by his hair. Arashi responded by spitting on his face. The surprise caused the leader to drop him and retreated a few steps backward.

"Bastard! I'll kill you now!" He growled with wild eyes. Arashi looked around, looking at the few people who were watching in confusion and surprise. He prepared for the worst as the leader charged at him followed by his lackeys.

"When he doesn't want to do it then you have no right to force him."

The goons stopped and looked around. Arashi looked up, and he saw a black-haired man, a confident and strong-looking one. There's a cross shaped scar on his forehead, he noticed.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked the man, who smiled at him.

"You...you looked just like him. Could it be..." The man said as he looked at the boy straight into the eyes.

"Huh?"

"No, never mind." The man said. "Well, then. Didn't you said you want to beat this boy up?" He said to the gang; it sounds like a challenge. "But sorry, I can't allow it."

"Hey you! Get out of the way or I'll..." But before he could finish or even know what is happening, the mysterious man was already in front of him; as if he was moving at lightspeed. And without wasting any seconds, the man gave him a kick, strong enough to sent him flying with incredible velocity. He hit a tree, and fell down unconscious. And like every other useless lackeys in animes, his two followers ran away.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" The man asked as he helped Arashi to get up.

"Thank you for that help; but for your information, I was about to give them a beating!" Arashi replied, feeling a bit down. But looking at the man again, it was clear that he wasn't loking down on him, which was a relief.

"Your spirit was admirable, but know your limits, boy. Say, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Ayasaki. Ayasaki Arashi."

"A-Ayasaki?" The man asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, why? My father is the butler of the Sanzenin."

"Oh...nothing. Arashi, huh. That's a nice name." The man commented.

"Yeah. I like my name. Unlike my father who was named Hayate so he could run away like a wind from debt collectors, I was named Arashi so I would not be afraid to break through any obstacle." He paused. The man noticed he suddenly looked sad. "But I felt sometimes I didn't live up to that name."

"Listen, boy. Even a storm needs time to build up its strength. When the time comes, nothing can stop it anymore. So if you are dilligent...one day...you will be strong enough to live up to your name." The man said sagely.

"You know...that's right! I'll just have to make sure I'm not lazy, and one day I'll be strong as you and dad!"

"Strong as me?" The man said with glee. Arashi nodded.

"Yeah! You are strong! Reminds me of my father!" He said.

The man shook his head. "Hahaha, maybe I would like to see you becoming strong in the future." He said. "Well, it's time for me to go." He said, glancing at a beautiful blonde woman, a princesslike figure in black dress, who seems to be waiting. "We'll meet again, Arashi. And I do hope to meet your dad sometime."

"Wait. Tell me your name!" Arashi called as the man began to walk away.

"Me? Just an ally of justice." He said, and resumed walking, leaving the boy alone and slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, so it was his child, hm?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes. I've been following him out of curiosity. Turns out I am right."

"Why don't you tell him your name?"

"Ahahaha, would that be necessary? We got plenty of time here, so no need to rush."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I admit that. But tell you what, I am sure of one thing."

"Namely?"

"I don't have to worry, it seems."


End file.
